


birthdays

by simplytrashh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytrashh/pseuds/simplytrashh
Summary: the three birthdays that defined saeran's life
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> this is ib by a bday comic i saw on instagram by @uureii
> 
> au where everyone gets a happy ending (kind of?)  
> mostly appreciation for the choi twins
> 
> disclaimer: it's not exactly accurate to the plot!  
> umm also this is my first fic

when saeran was fourteen, he woke up on june eleventh with saeyoung knocking on his window, a bright smile matching his bright red hair. 

"saeran! hey, saeran!" saeyoung laughed, arms slung over the window sill. "come outside! i've got something for us."

saeran smiled, but quickly glanced over his shoulder "but mom?"

"don't sorry about her, she's passed out again and you know she won't be up for a while," saeyoung said with enthusiasm a ten year old shouldn't have while saying those things.

but saeran smiled and nodded, quickly following his brother down the window. 

saeyoung led him to a park, climbing onto a tree with confidence and helping saeran up.

"saeyoung? what's in the box?" saeran stared at the white takeout box that he had just noticed. he could smell a sweet, creamy scent coming from the box, but he didn't dare to get his hopes up high.

"here!" saeyoung took out a cupcake, with pink frosting and a striped candle on top. 

"f-for me?" saeran cupped the cupcake gently, the soft wrapper seeming like a dream.

"Yep! I got one for both of us!" saeyoung laughed as he took out his cupcake, an exact replica of saeran's.

"where'd you get these?" saeran was still staring at his cupcake, seemingly mesmerized by it. 

"doesn't matter, just eat it." saeyoung took a bite, talking with his mouth full "ich yoursh now."

saeran hesitantly took a bite, his eyes shining as soon as he tasted the frosting with the soft cake. it wasn't a necessarily expensive or fancy dessert, but to saeran, it was worth more than anything. 

"it's good right?" saeyoung grinned, crumbs falling around his mouth.

"mm, it's so sweet too." saeran had only taken a few bites, wanting to savor the flavor longer.

"knew you'd like it." saeyoung turned to saeran, smiling. "happy birthday saeran."

they blew out the candle together, finishing their cupcakes in the trees.

"happy birthday, saeyoung." 

_thank you, saeyoung._

  
  


when ray was twenty-two, he woke up on june eleventh to a dark bedroom. he had ordered a cake the day before, just like he did every year after... 

the cake arrived, and ray stared at the chocolate frosting with disdain. he hated how everything was so dark around him; the wine, the cake, the room, his mind. on his desk was an old, waxy stick, its pink color long faded. he took a dollop of chocolate with his finger, and stared at the mirror. 

it was like looking like _him_ , no matter how hard he tried to cover up traces of his old self. 

_i’ll find you_

seven woke up on june eleventh with a headache. he had been up all night working, and ended up falling asleep on his desk again. rubbing his eyes, he looked at his phone. 

_oh yeah, it was today._ seven put down his phone, _no point celebrating now. (lol)_

just as seven was about to fall back asleep, a message popped up on his computer. 

_an intruder?_ seven was about to sigh and complain about more work until he read the message:

_happy birthday._

_saeran?_

when saeran was twenty four, he woke up on june eleventh with saeyoung knocking on his door, greeting him with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

“saeraaan, get up! we have to prepare for the party!” saeyoung already had confetti and glitter all over him, and saeran could hear their friends’ voices in the living room.

 _friends, huh_. it was a nice feeling, saeran had to admit.

“mc, pass me the scissors, please.” zen was cutting happy birthday letters when saeran and saeyoung entered the room. 

“wait, i need them too.” jumin tried taking the scissors, but was only met with a glare from zen.

“then you’ll have to wait, like the rest of us.” zen huffed.

“look, i made a puppy with the balloon!” yoosung held up a balloon animal, which most definitely did not resemble a puppy of any kind. but of course, nobody wanted to say so.

“mc,” jaehee was near the coffee grinder, “help me taste this, please. the cake is almost done too, and i need to take care of it.”

“i’m back.” v was back from the store from getting more party supplies, and held several bags. “ah, good morning saeran.”

“saeran, you’re up!” mc smiled, holding a few balloons. she was also covered head to toe from glitter, and saeran was sure it was his twin's doing.

“here, let me help you.” saeran smiled back, getting ready to blow into a smiley face balloon. 

“wooah, saeran smiled?” yoosung’s eyes were wide.

“yeah, only for mc, i guess.” saeyoung pouted, “not even for your own brother?”

saeran rolled his eyes, “get out.”

“hey, this is my house too!” saeyoung huffed, but couldn’t help but grin.

“oh god, that party was fun but _exhausting_.” saeyoung groaned, slumping in his chair.

“come on, help me clean up.” searan was already stacking up dishes and putting the water on.

“just do it tomorrow, please?” saeyoung begged, and saeran couldn't help but agree. he was exhausted as well.

“oh, i actually got something for you.” saeyoung left, and came back a few minutes later. “ta-da!”

saeran looked at the white takeout box, his heart pounding just like when he was fourteen, sneaking out the window with saeyoung. “you…”

“here,” saeyoung opened the box, and revealed two pink cupcakes, identical to the ones ten years ago.

“hang on,” saeran ran to his room, leaving saeyoung looking confused. 

at his desk, saeran took out the old candle and went back to a very confused saeyoung. 

“here,” saeran handed the candle to saeyoung, who took it gingerly. 

“you-you kept it?”

“of course.”

saeyoung blinked rapidly, and saeran panicked. “i’m sorry, i didn't really know what to get you, and i can go and get a better gift-”

saeran was interrupted by saeyoung enveloping him in a hug, “thank you, saeran.”

saeran smiled, slowly putting his arms around saeyoung as well.

“come on, let’s eat.” saeyoung handed saeran his cupcake. “happy birthday, saeran.”

saeran rolled his eyes but took the cupcake, “you don’t need to say that.”

"come on, say it back!" saeyoung looked so excited saeran felt like he would be kicking a puppy if he didn't play along.

"fine, fine.” saeran smiled, “happy birthday, saeyoung.”

“there you go.” saeyoung grinned, finishing his cupcake. “all right, we should get some rest, clean up the house tomorrow.”

“wait,” saeran paused, and saeyoung looked back at him.

“thank you, saeyoung.”

and saeran really, really meant it.

  
  
  
  



End file.
